Embodiments in accordance with the present invention relate generally to laser printing. In particular embodiments, the invention provides a method and apparatus for fabricating and operating a mirror coupled to a CMOS substrate for use in laser printing. In a specific embodiment, at least a portion of the mirror structure is fabricated from a single crystal layer joined to the CMOS substrate through a wafer-level layer transfer process. Other embodiments of the present invention have a much broader range of applicability.
Laser printing applications have become widespread. Despite improvements in the area of laser printing, there is a continuing need in the art for improved methods and systems related to laser printing.